mangafandomcom-20200224-history
Studio Deen
is a Japanese company that produces anime. Three years after Sunrise was founded in 1972, Studio Deen was established by Sunrise's members in 1975. As a result of this, anime shows such as Cowboy Bebop that were produced by Sunrise may have had assistance from Studio Deen. Produced anime * 07 Ghost (TV) * Amaenaideyo! (TV) * Amatsuki (TV) * Angel's Egg (movie) * Oiski Poiski show (TV) * Beyblade (Movie) * Binchō-tan (TV) * Bomberman Jetters (TV) * Code-E (TV) * Detective Loki (TV) * DNA² (TV) and (OVA) * Domain of Murder (OVA) * Eat-Man (TV) * Eat-Man `98 (TV) * Eden's Bowy (TV) * Ehrgeiz (TV) * Fate/stay night (TV) * Fate/stay night: Unlimited Blade Works (movie) * Fruits Basket (TV) : (Co-Production) * Full Moon wo Sagashite (TV) and Cute Cute Adventure (special) * Get Ride! Amdriver (TV) * Getbackers (TV) * Giant Killing (TV) * Ginga Densetsu Weed (TV) * Golden Brave Goldran (TV) * Gravitation (TV) * Hakuouki: Shinsengumi Kitan (TV) * Haunted Junction (TV) * Hatenkou Yugi (TV) * Hetalia Axis Powers (webcast) * Higurashi no Naku Koro ni (TV) * Higurashi no Naku Koro ni Kai (TV) * Higurashi no Naku Koro ni Rei (OVA) * Itsumo Kokoro ni Taiyō o! (TV) * Jigoku Shōjo (TV) * Jigoku Shōjo Futakomori (TV) * Jigoku Shōjo Mitsuganae (TV) * Junjō Romantica (TV) * King of Bandit Jing (TV) and King of Bandit Jing in Seventh Heaven (OVA) * Kita e: Diamond Dust Drops (TV) * Knight Hunters (TV) * Kokoro Library (TV) and Kokoro Library - Communication Clips (special) * Kyo Kara Maoh! (TV) * Let's Dance With Papa (TV) * Maison Ikkoku (TV) (for Kitty Films) * Maria-sama ga Miteru (TV) * Maria-sama ga Miteru ~Haru~ (TV) * Maria-sama ni wa naisho (special) * Mobile Suit Victory Gundam (TV) (Co-production) * Momoiro Sisters (TV) * Mon Colle Knights (TV) * Mouse (TV) * Patlabor (OVA and Movie) * Princess Princess (TV) * Ranma ½ (animation production on entire series, for Kitty Films) * Rave Master (TV) * Read or Die (OVA) * Rurouni Kenshin (TV and OVA) * The Samurai (OVA) * Samurai Deeper Kyo (TV) * Shadow Skill - Eigi (TV) * Seitokai no Ichizon (TV) * Shining Tears X Wind (TV) * Shion no Ō (TV) * Shonen Onmyouji (TV) * Simoun (TV) * Soul Hunter (TV) * Star Ocean EX (TV) * Tactics (TV) * Twilight Q (OVA) * Law of Ueki (TV) * Urayasu Tekkin Kazoku (TV) * Urusei Yatsura (TV) (second half of series, for Kitty Films) * Umineko no Naku Koro ni (TV) * Vampire Knight (TV) * Violinist of Hameln (TV) * Weiß Kreuz (OVA) * Yami to Boushi to Hon no Tabibito (TV) * You're Under Arrest (all) * Yumeria (TV) * Zenki (TV) * Zipang (TV) Other Involvement * Batman: Gotham Knight : In-between animation * Blood+ (TV) : In-Between Animation * City Hunter: Bay City Wars (OVA) : Finish Animation * Cowboy Bebop The Movie : In-Between Animation * Dirty Pair Flash 1 (OVA) : Assistance * Eureka 7 (TV) : In-Between Animation * Immortal Grand Prix (TV 2) : In-Between Animation * Jin-Roh: The Wolf Brigade (movie) : In-Between Animation * Magic User's Club (OVA) : Final Line * Mashin Eiyuden Wataru (TV) : Finish Animation * Mobile Suit Gundam: Char's Counterattack (movie) : In-Between Animation * Mojako (TV) : Animation Assistance * Neon Genesis Evangelion (TV) : Secondary Animation * Noein - Mou Hitori no Kimi e (TV) : In-Between Animation * Onegai Teacher! Official Fanbook (Resource Book manga) : Cooperation * Ranma ½: Big Trouble in Nekonron, China (movie) : Animation Assistance * Ranma ½: Nihao My Concubine (movie) : Animation Assistance * R.O.D -The TV- , In-Between Animation * Sousei no Aquarion (TV) : In-Between Animation * Spirited Away (movie) : Supporting Animation * Street Fighter II V (TV) : In-Between Animation * Tekken: The Motion Picture : Paint, Production * Tenchi Muyo Movie 1: Tenchi in Love : In-Between Animation * Toradora! (TV) : In-Between Assistance * Urusei Yatsura: Lum The Forever (movie) : Assistance References * Nakagami, Yoshikatsu et al. "You're Under Arrest: Full Throttle". (December 2007) Newtype USA. pp. 48-49. External links * Category:Anime companies Category:Companies established in 1975 ar:ستوديو دين de:Studio Deen es:Studio DEEN fr:Studio Deen it:Studio DEEN ms:Studio Deen nl:Studio Deen ja:スタジオディーン pl:Studio Deen pt:Studio DEEN ru:Studio DEEN sk:Studio Deen sv:Studio DEEN uk:Studio DEEN zh:STUDIO DEEN